Shivs on a Plane
by ividia
Summary: Yet another Riddick one shot...inspired by an upcoming business trip and hormonal flux;  I'd offer my apologies to Samuel L Jackson, but he's just as big of a geek as Vin is as evidenced by the enthusiasm with which he embraced the part of Mace Windu


**A/N: this one is for you especially, Cathy!

* * *

**As always, these short flights are filled with business people traveling from one corporate location to another. As a 737 isn't that big, I found my seat easily enough and settled in. I managed to yet again acquire a window seat as I have always adored watching out the window, especially as the g-forces of takeoff and landing have their way with me. So entranced I was with the comings and goings outside the window, I did not take much notice of the other passengers, not even the over large man next to me who would have been much more comfortable up in first class.

It was a late afternoon / early evening flight and we launched into a stunning sunset. Streaks of vibrant orange and deep red tinted the sky above the water. The wake of a single craft broke the glossy blue-green of the ocean, and the land was crisscrossed by rivers of light. As we flew higher the fine details fell away to be replaced by glowing islands of yellow-orange dotting the darkened landscape and the occasional puffy white cloud lit by the plane's running lights.

We were at cruising altitude, 32,000 feet, when I settled back into my seat with a happy sigh. There was a deep chuckle next to me followed by a half question, "I take it you like flying?"

I nodded, turning to my seat mate. My eyes and my smile grew big when I saw him. Of all the places he had shown up, what the heck was he doing here? I licked my lips and brilliantly said, "Hey, Riddick.."

He chuckled again. ""Hey, yourself. Did I surprise you this time?"

"Uh huh."

Yes, I know. Fucking brilliant conversationalist. He has that affect on me. Around him, my brain shuts off and other parts take over. What's worse is that he knows it, as evidenced by the smug smirk he's wearing_. Bloody hell. _Here we are, so close you can't help but touch and surrounded by other people. Fuck it all, I want to taste those full, sensual lips so I lean towards him, and he obliges, too easily and too quickly, which means he is going to tease me some other way.

Oh my god, but he has an amazing mouth, and I am quickly lost in the passion and heat of his kiss. I know I'm making little pleased moans, and I might stop to wonder later if the other passengers can hear them. Then I find out what he had in mind as his hand snakes up under my shirt and bra to caress and knead my breasts. I whimper a bit and feel him chuckle in response. _Fucking tease._

He breaks the kiss and pulls back with a mischievous smile. I should be worried, but again, the part that would worry is not functioning. All I can manage is to stare with unabashed lust and desire. He caresses my cheek with his fingers then pulls me towards him. His head dips down and his lips are by my ear. He runs his thumb over my lips, and his deep seductive voice begins to tell me in exquisite and erotic detail what he plans to do to me once we get to the hotel.

I begin to whimper as I'm most of the way to an orgasm just from that, and I capture his thumb with my mouth as he tries to slide it over my lips once again. I sucked at his thumb and his words faltered only to be replaced by a rising growl. I wondered then if we might both fit in the lavatory. He must have thought the same thing as he spared a moment to glance towards the back of the cabin.

There was no fucking way we would both fit in one of those, but, damn, it would have been a hell of way to join the Mile High Club. No, we could not do much until we got to the room, although it didn't stop us from pawing at each other the entire time. I swear to god that was the longest three hours _ever_.

Sometimes I think it is a competition between us, to see which one can make the other squirm more. In any case, it always ends in a draw, or I least I like to think it does.

We were practically half undressed as we stumbled into the room. He lifted me up and pinned me against the wall, his foot shooting out to close the door as his lips ravished my neck. I clawed at his shirt, pulling it up to get the hard golden muscle underneath. He put a knee to the wall between my legs and used one hand to keep me in place while using the other to rip his shirt away. Mine soon followed and his mouth descended to suckle and bite at my nipples. I ground my crotch against his leg and ran my tongue over the back of his smooth head.

"Is it dark enough?" I whispered.

He grunted a yes, and I slid off his goggles. He raised those beautiful silvery eyes to me, the expression on his face pure lust. I bit my lip. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. "Now, Riddick, now…."


End file.
